Hakuouki Sweet School Life
by SweetLeeya
Summary: This story is based on Hakuouki SSL OVA. The Story revolves around Chizuru and all Character from All Hakuouki Series. Might include OC to improve the stories. This is my first Fanfic.Please RnR ;). Since I'm not living in English Language Country please correct me if you find any misspelling words or Grammatical error .Thankyou in Advance :)
1. Chapter 1 : The Voice Inside my Dream

Chapter 1 : The Voice in My Dream

A disclaimer : I do not own Hakuouki. All Characters belong to Idea Factory. But if the Characters are alive now, I'd like to ask Hijikata sensei to be mine at day and night on the bed *LOL*

NB : All words inside in this () is Chizuru's self tought. LOL

The Conversation in Bold and Italic Words are Chizuru's Dreaming.

* * *

**"Chizuru..."**

**_This Voice Again._**

**_Who? Who are you ?_**

**_"Chizuru do You Like Sakura?"_**

**_Who are you? How did you know my name?_**

**_"Chizuru, I love you.."_**

* * *

"Oi Chizuru Wake Up! It's Morning Already. C'mon Don't make me Late in the First Day of School you Dummy!" " Urgh Onii-chan .. Don't Shout.. please give me 5 more minutes." I use my pillow to cover my ear from Kaoru's Annoying Wake up call. I want to continue my dream. I have to know whose voice it belongs. Avoice which always appears in my dream and calling my name over and over.

"C'mon Wake Up ! or I pour water on you" Said Kaoru.

"Okay Okay.. i wake up, nii-chan don't be so mean" I open my eyes and be greeted with Kaoru Annoying Face who asked me to get ready to school in 10 minutes.

My name is Chizuru Yukimura.I live with my Twin Brother Kaoru and my Father ,Kodou. Father is A Scientist and a Doctor who works for the 's Why Him rarely to stay at home for a long time. And the main reason He put me in the same school as my twin brother . Because He's such a Daughter Complex He asked Kaoru to be my Guardian for his sake which I Found It very Annoying because for the time being Kaoru has become such a sister complex . I know I should be grateful for both of them. It's a sign that they Love me so . But, It's because of Kaoru I can't get a single Boyfriend at my age because he always Scared them away.

"Phew..I will never have a boyfriend till i turn to _Oba-cha_n if it always happen like this"

"What did you say?"Asked Kaoru

"Nothing"

"Well,I think you said 'boyfriend' back then"

"I didn't say anything like that nii-chan"I take a deep breath and let out a deep sigh.

"Good Morning,The Two of you" A cheerful Voice greets us along the way to school

"Oh,Good Morning Sen-chan"I greet back at her. Her name is Shuzuka Osen, She is my best friend in middle school. Her House is only 2 blocks away from our 's. She went to All girl school 's Shimabara. She is The one who strongly asked me to go to the same school as her and i'd really love to ,but in the end father assign me to the private school the same as kaoru.I don't know how should i feel Happy or Sad Knowing that I'll be in Kaoru's Protection for the rest of my High school years.

"Well,Well, You two always look so friendly together,ne?"Said Osen Cheerfully to Kaoru. She walk together with us to school sometime since our school is not

far from each other . She walks in the middle of Kaoru and me.

"Oh Really?"Kaoru asked with an annoyed tone

"Well,I feel sorry for Chizuru Chan, even though she's attending The Private School with a lot of Hot Guys but if she's with you i think she will remain single till she's graduated,Right?"

"Ha..Ha..Ha.." I just laugh awkwardly with Osen-chan Statement even though all of her statements are going to be true. The Truth is, The Relationship between Kaoru and Osen are looking like The Dog and Cat . When they meet each other the always bickering.

"C'mon Kaoru-kun you should get yourself a girlfriend,I have a lot of Girl friends to introduce to you i'll give you their number if you want"Osen Teased Kaoru.

"No,Thanks. I'd like to be single"Kaoru Respond to Osen statement coldly

"My..My..if you choose to be single don't put the same state for Chizuru at least let her to get a boyfriend Kaoru-kun"

"A..ah..Sen-chan it's not like that" I Take a glance at Kaoru whose already annoyed. I feel a High Tense between Kaoru and Osen-Chan. It feels like both of them are ready to pick a fight anytime.

"What is it , Chizuru ? You Always Tell me that your brother is being overprotecting and so on"

I grab her hand and whisper to her " Sen-chan, please don't tell anything to Kaoru , or I'll have a long lecture from Kaoru at home"

"I'm Trying to Help you Chizuru-chan at least you always tell me how Kaoru always hit or do a Voodoo Magic for any boys whose trying to make moves on you. For Example, Like .. Heisuke-kun...ha~ah. Poor him. "

"Ahahahahaha." I laugh Hard even though it sounds so awkward at least i'm trying my best to prevent Kaoru to hear a statement from Osen-chan.

"Anyway, I'm going Right. See you later , Guys! " Osen leave us and walk cheerfully in a different direction from us.

( Sigh...i'll get Kaoru's lecture again today )

"Chizuru,I have something to tell you at dinner."said Kaoru coldly..

" Yes , Nii-chan."I let out a long sigh its going to be another long lecture.

A few minutes later , We've arrived at our a private School which have been an all boys school for years , They open it for all , I think they do not promote the school efficiently that's why the only girl who apply to this school is only me for this year. The First Time I know about this News , I feel uneasy but The Fact that I'll be with Kaoru and My childhood Friend Heisuke makes me feel at least i still have 2 people that i know. Our School is popular with its Kendo Club. We have the strongest Kendo Club all over the Country and always won The National Championship for over 15 years consecutively and also The school is well known as the home of Pretty and Hot Boys.A lot of their students work in the entertainment industry later after they graduated.

(Guess,I have to figure it myself whether the rumor was true.)

"Oi,Chizuru!"A Boy with a brown hair and Green eyes Wave his Hand at me at full Spirit.

"Oh.. Good Morning Heisuke-kun " I greet him back with a smile and walk toward him. His name is Todou Heisuke and He is our neighbor and our childhood friend. He had a good relationship with kaoru before until he told Kaoru that he likes his sister which is me . At least that's what i know from Kaoru when i saw they fought aginst each other. When I asked him what happened between them, Kaoru told me that Heisuke likes me . So, now I am just pretending I don't know anything nor hear anything about what have happened between the two of them. It's for the sake of our Friendship its more important than my relationship status with him.

"What do you want!?" Kaoru suddenly stands in front of me to block Heisuke from greeting me.

"C'mon Kaoru,I won't bite your sister!i just want to ask her which class she's in"Said Heisuke

"And for what reason for you to know,huh?"

"C'mon don't be a sis con"

"Who's sis con you jerk,Get off!"

While they bicker with each other,suddenly i hear a familiar voice passing by.I Turn my head left and right to know whose voice it was.

(**_This is the voice,Yes. This is the Voice which always appear in my dream_**) I leave Kaoru and Heisuke and run toward the voice come from.

"Oi,Chizuru where are you going?"

I don't care kaoru's shouting. I'm just running to find whose voice it belongs to. Then it's gone.

The Voice is it Replaced by The School bell which a sign that the class is going to start soon.


	2. Chapter 2 : Heart Attack

Chapter 2 : 'Heart Attack'

NB:

**() = the word in this () is a word which only spoken in chizuru's mind.**

* * *

"_**Attention to All Students , Please gather in The School Auditorium to have a morning ceremony. I'll be repeating again. To All Students please gather yourself in the school auditorium to have a morning ceremony**_."And the Morning Announcement ends that way.

"Oi,Chizuru why are you spacing out there,Let's go!I'll show you the way to the Auditorium." Said Heisuke.

"ah..alright"I replied

Then Heisuke Grab my Hand which is making me a bit shock. And Suddenly,There you go again Kaoru. He 's standing in front of us with a cold stare toward Heisuke.

"Why do you hold my sister's hand?" Asked Kaoru.

"What?! I just want to show her where the school auditorium is?"

As I see there is an electric wave between them.

"Stop it! Both of you!" This time i feel really annoyed and shout at both of them. "Heisuke,I'll fine by myself, thank you for your good intention to me. And You , _Nii-chan_ stop being a jerk I'm not a child anymore, i have my own rights to be friends with anyone i want to be friend with!" I said it too fast that i feel i've lost my breath.

"Wha..what?" Kaoru a bit Shocked with my statement.

"My..My..what a fuss you make there Heisuke-kun..What now? Do you try to flirt with our lovely girl?"A man with a mahogany hair and beautiful emerald eyes

appears and embrace me from the back ,He smiles at me which make my face turn red as tomato.

(_Whoa..Kakkoi_..) i found myself being stunned with his beautiful I feel my hand being pulled by both Heisuke and Kaoru at the same time.

"Souji!Get Off from her!"Said Heisuke

"You Jerk!How Dare you touch my Sister"Said Kaoru. They said this at the same time.

"Yare..Yare..I just want to be friend with her. Don 't be such a meanie." This Time I really feel an evil aura from Both Kaoru and Heisuke.

"My Name is Okita Souji,I'm a 2nd year student. Nice to meet you Yukimura Sibling."And with a naughty smirk he then takes a photo of us with his Smartphone. It was so fast that we even didn't notice it.

"What are you doing!?" Said Kaoru and Heisuke all together.

"Ha..ha..ha..you know ha..ha..ha..your expression was so priceless i just want to save the moment of the new Jokester Duo."Said Okita while laughing.

"What are you guys doing there? I'm pretty sure that we've been asked to gather in the Auditorium. If you don't present yourself there within 5 minutes i'm sure you guys will get a detention after school." Now, Another handsome man with an indigo hair and deep blue eyes appears. He is not Like Okita Senpai,He wear his uniform neatly.

"Don't Be so strict Hajime-kun.I guess the words from Kondou-san will be the same as it always be. it will be alright if we late for a second right ?"Said Okita Senpai.

"Well,I can guarantee you can escape again from the detention if you late again Souji."

"My..what a meanie. Here let me introduce you to the new Jokester Duo in front of me. Heisuke and The Twin Brother of Yukimura sibling,The girl one is Chizuru-chan and this beautiful guy is Kaoru-chan."

"What do you mean with the jokester duo, Souji?!"Heisuke Protest

"How did you know my name?and whats with -chan and beautiful guy thing?!"Said Kaoru. They said it at the same time again.

"Ni..nice to meet you..senpai."I bow to them.

"Well,Heisuke always tell me about Yukimura sibling about.."Before Okita senpai finish his line Heisuke run toward him and covering his mouth.

"Don't try to tell anything Souji,I Beg Of you."Said Heisuke with a very sweet tone.

"Alright,Alright I get it,Get off of me Heisuke Kun,Your Hand is Stink! Now Let me Introduce you to our Lovely Head of Discipline Committee Hajime-kun"Said

Okita while holding Saitou's shoulder.

" Stop it, Souji!"He shook off Okita's hand from his shoulder.

"Well, My name is Saitou Hajime,I'm in the same class as Souji and to meet you." He greets me back. He is very polite and well mannered.

(_Phew,It would be nice if Kaoru has the same manner as Saitou Senpai_.)

"Now,Please go to the auditorium."He said.

And finally with such a fuss Saito senpai successfully drag us to go to the auditorium where the students have already lined up according to the class year.

"Whoaaa..It is so big." I was surprised because the auditorium is huge and I feel this auditorium can accommodate 2,000 people

"Yeah,They build it too big so they can make money from rent it to the society to hold a performance or so on."Said Okita senpai which is now standing beside me.

"Eh..O..Okita senpai why are you standing beside me? Don't you suppose to line up with the 2nd year student?"

"Well, I just want to be close to you Chizuru Chan." He said it with a big smile.

"E..eeeh.." I don't know how to respond to his teasing. Okita Senpai is really handsome when he's smiling. He made my heart skipped a beat and my face turn to red.

"Ha..Ha..you're so cute Chizuru-chan."

"O..Okita senpai,Don't Tease me its not funny." I said without looking at him. I'm very embarrassed right now.

"Oh Great Now,I feel a Killing Aura from Kaoru-chan right there."Said Okita Senpai while pointing at Kaoru who standing 2 lines apart from us. I see kaoru have a glaring duel with Okita Senpai right now.

"I'm sorry, brother is always like that."I said with a deep sigh.

"Ha..Ha..it's alright Chizuru -chan. After all , I'll Have a new target to be bullied after Heisuke."He said with a cat smirk to me.

"E..EH?"I responded with a high tone of Eh.

"Ha..Ha..Your reaction is so funny..Oh it will be good to take the picture of you with your 'Eh' reaction."Said Okita Senpai while laughing.

After a few minutes The Teachers are lined up at the podium. This School really has a lot of handsome and beautiful Teachers. I'm wondering myself, with theirbeautiful face why they end up being a teacher. I'm pretty sure they can be any famous Artists or model.

( Huh..) Suddenly, My Heart skipped a beat as I see a teacher with a beautiful black hair. He is rather Tall, has a broad shoulder, and has really pretty sharp amethyst eyes. When i see him, The Voice in my dream start to ring in my head. A man's voice who always calling my name with a gentle tone. And at the same time i feel like I've met this person before. And I feel a deep longing toward him as I've been known this person for a long time.

"Well, Keep the Good Spirit Everyone." Said our School Principal Kondou Isami ending his speech. And I find myself still staring at the teacher all this time.I even do not hear what words have been told by the school principal. I can't take my eyes on him even he's already left the podium with other teachers.

"Chizuru-Chan..Chizuru-chan.." Said Okita Senpai while poking my shoulder many times .

"Ah..yes"

"The morning Speech is over..what?Did you just space out and over thinking about me?" Asked Okita senpai with a big smile. The moment all the students has already walked away from the auditorium.

"Eh..No..Um..I just."I answered him awkwardly. I just feel so embarrassed that he finds me in such a state.

"Ma..Ma..now,Let's get out of here and go to your class, ne Chizuru-chan?"He Grab my hand and walk me to my class

"Wait..Okita senpai you don't need to." But it seems he isn't hearing me he's running with me while laughing as I hear both Kaoru and Heisuke shouting to us.

* * *

**In The Classroom**

The Good News is Thank Goodness I'm not in the same class as Kaoru. I feel relieved when Kaoru is not around. When he's around all he gonna do is try To kick out the guys butt who dares enough to flirt with me. And in the end all I can do is apologizing to the guys who has been bullied by Kaoru . The Classroom is way to big for a 25 students in the class. I choose a desk near the window as my favorite I'm waiting for the homeroom teacher as I heard all the Boys in my class gossiping about to not get too close to me or they'll be cursed by Kaoru. That's why I find my desk beside me is still empty. It makes me sad actually, I'm hoping to make a good relationship with my classmate but seems like it will be hard for me to start a conversation with them.

_( Haaaaaaaah..I wonder who is the teacher name? Why I feel like I've known him before?)_ I Let out a deep sigh when suddenly a big man with red hair and golden eyes come in and greet us with a high spirit.

"Good Morning Class! Now Now..Let me Introduce myself. Ehm.."He clear his throat and then he writes his name on the board.

"My name is Harada Sannosuke. I'll be teaching Physic and Social studies. And I'm your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. As you see, I'm Sexy and I'm still Single so if you have any beautiful sister . i'll appreciate for those who want to introduce me to her." And with that kind of Introduction he make, The boys in The class starts to laugh.

"Okay now..Now this class is going to be fun since we have a beautiful lady here." He said.

"Ehhh?!"I blushed from his statement. " But, Sensei..She has a scary brother it will hard for us to lay a finger on her."And The rest of the boys replied in the same Agreement . It makes me feel uneasy and Honestly, I want to run away due to embarrassment.

"Well..Well..That's enough. Please, raised your hand when I call your name , alright?" Said Harada Sensei. Seems like he try to change the situation I was in.

Honestly, if Sensei didn't stop them I will shed a tear. I feel so grateful for his kindness. After Harada Sensei has been finished calling all the names. Suddenly..

_**Brakkkk**_!

A loud noise coming from the door. A boy with a blue hair and golden eyes come in with hard panting , the Class is turning a deep silence and all the eyes are starring at him.

"I'm...haah..I'm sorry..haah..I'm late , forgive me sensei." He plead with a deep bow toward Harada sensei.

" Oh My, You Must be Ibuki right? It's alright .I'm not gonna punish you for being late in my first Lesson , But, Make sure you're not going to be late again or I'm going to hand you to the hand of Discipline Committe ,Please, Find yourself a seat." Said Harada sensei and he's pointing at the empty spot beside me.

"Th..Thank you so much sense." He Said .

While he's walking towards me Harada Sensei added " And for being Late today, Ibuki. I appoint you to be this class Representative."

"What?!"Ibuki look like him get a heart attack from Harada Sensei Statement.

"I'm trying to help you Ibuki, so you won't come late to school. Don 't forget to always get this class logbook before the class begins at the faculty office." Said

Harada Sensei while showing the Red Book which looks like a dictionary for me.

"Sen..Sensei.." Ibuki Pleaded

"Well, since I'm a good person I'm not going to make you work , would you help Ibuki to fulfill his duty as a Vice Representative? It's pretty easy you just have to Return the class logbook when the school end and helps him with other tasks."

"Eh?..Um.." Before I said anything Harada Sensei added " Okay, It has been decided , Let's begin with our first lesson."

And that's how it ends.

From the first morning up to now I've been shocked for everything. Being stuck with the quarrel between Osen and Kaoru, Heisuke and Kaoru, Being Teased by Okita Senpai and now Being Chosen a class representative with a guy I haven't met before. But with all the morning fuss, I find my mind feel at Ease when I think about the teacher with beautiful purple eyes back then.

"I'm Ibuki..Ibuki Ryuunosuke."

"E..Eh.." I wake up from my deep thought with his awkward introducing style.

"I'm..Yukimura Chizuru. Nice to meet you, Ibuki-kun. I hope we can be friend." I said with a smile to him.

"Well, Honestly the Faculty Office is the worst place in school. I have a really bad experience with this kind of place. Actually, would you..uhm.." He seem hesitant to continue his statement.

"It's okay Ibuki-kun. I'll accompany you to the Faculty office."I said.

"It's not like that..urgh..Never mind I can go by myself."He said with a reddish face which i found it rather cute.I can't help myself to not laugh at him.I'm trying My best to hold back my laughter. He seem to realize that I was acting weird.

"What?" Asked Ibuki with a curious Face

"Uh.. Nothing." I said . Trying my best to give him a smile

_(Wait a minute..If I have to return to logbook to faculty isn't that means that I will have a chance to meet that teacher My..What should I do..My heart is not ready yet._)

"What's wrong Yukimura, your face looks like a tomato right now. Do you get a fever?"Asked Ibuki

"Wha..What..No..I'm very Healthy Ibuki."I answered him even though it sounds so awkward.

"Whatever."He said.

I lean my head on my desk with a hard beat in my heart.

_(Oh Kami-sama please protect my heart. I don't want to have a heart attack while studying in this school. I still have 3 years to spend.)_

* * *

I'm sorry if there are so many confusing words. Please RnR and correct me if you found any mistakes :)

**Kakkoi = is a japanese term for Handsome Boy.**


	3. Chapter 3 : The First Meeting

Chapter 3 : The First Meeting

**NB : the word in this () is Chizuru's Unspoken mind.**

* * *

_( Hoaaahm, Finally the First Lesson is Over.)_ I stretched both of my arms upward .Harada sensei first lesson is Physic and I found it difficult because I was weak against mathematic.

_( I have to study hard or Kaoru will be nagging at me )_

" Argh, I can't understand a thing He taught." Ibuki Said while Ruffling his hair.

" I can't understand it either. I'm weak against math " I feel disappointed myself. Ibuki looks at me for a while and give a light punch in my back.

" It's alright." He said.

" Thank You, Ibuki-Kun." I smiled at him

" It's lunchtime. I think I'm going to go grab some food." Ibuki then leaves me with a reddish face.

" Is He got a fever?" I think to myself

" Oi, Chizuru!" A loud Voice is coming from the door.

" Heisuke-kun ?"

" C'mon follow me, I show you my secret base." He smiles and walks towards me.

" Your secret base?"

" Shhh..Don't spill it out or the other will find out. Let's go before Kaoru is coming to take you away. Ah, bring your Bento box too." He grabs my Hand and we walk away from the class.

" A rooftop? " I said

" Yes, That place is our secret base."

" Our? What do you mean by 'our' Heisuke-kun? Does it mean there will be another person who will come to the rooftop too?" I asked with full of curiosity.

" You'll find it later Chizuru." Heisuke answered me with a smile.

After a few minutes we arrive at the school rooftop and we find Okita senpai has already opened his Bento box.

" Good Job! You successfully kidnapping the princess , Heisuke." Said Okita Senpai with his usual smirk face.

"Okita senpai?!" I was surprised that the other person is Okita .

" Agh, Souji! Why do you eat my Bento box ? Eat your own! " Said Heisuke while pointing at him.

" I just took your tempura, it's only one Heisuke. Why are you so stingy? Ma..Ma...Chizuru-chan don't be afraid you may sit beside me." Said Okita

" Huh, O...Okay." I sit beside him and join lunch with them.

**_At the same time, Kaoru.._**

" Chizuru! Where are you?! Grr...Where the heck is she going. Don't tell me... Don't tell me you have a date with a boy from your class...Gaaaaah ( Flipping table*LOL kidding)"

_**Back with Chizuru at the rooftop with Heisuke and Okita.**_

" Ha~ah, I miss Hajime's Bento. Heisuke Bento's is so plain."

" Shut up! That's what you get when you steal other's food." Said Heisuke.

" Saitou senpai? "

" Hajime usually joins us at lunch time in this place. This place belongs to Kendo Club Committe secret base. Seems like he won't be able to join us this time. He's too busy with his Discipline Committee after all." Said Heisuke try to explain. He explained that Okita is The Head of Kendo Club Committe and Has won The first place in National Tournament last year. , Saito is the treasurer and won the second place in the National Tournament and Heisuke is nobody he just a member who close to them.

" Okita senpai is a National Champion ? Whoa, You're so cool Senpai. And Saitou senpai is a treasurer in different Committe too? Whoa, He is a busy person then." I said . I was amazed by their Charisma.

" Are? By any chance, Do you Fall in love with him at the first time. Chizuru-chan?" Okita asked me with his usual teasing cat smile.

" Eh.. No.. It's not like that." I was surprised by Okita Question and answered him with a reddish face.

" What?! You Like Hajime-kun?! Asked Heisuke with a bit cough. Seems Like He's a bit shocked .

" What.. No.." I feel dizzy and I can't find a right word to respond

" Poor Hajime-kun, He will be sad if he knows that you don't like him, Chizuru-chan." Said Okita. I found myself stuck between the man who love to tease me with his attitude and the man who exaggerate on everything.

And the Lunchtime is over ends that way. The Second lesson is art. I'm back to my class safely after all the ruckus Okita Senpai and Heisuke made. I Find Ibuki has already sat in his desk. I sit next to him and after a while, a beautiful lady come to our class and the boys goes to 'WHOA' at the same time and it goes the same for Ibuki. She has a pretty purple eyes , a long black wavy hair and a beauty mark under her right eyes. I think she is an actress at first, She is so beautiful.

_ ( Compared to me, I'am Nothing_) I sighed.

Her name is Kimigiku, She Teach arts which are painting and music. 3 hour lesson with her is more enjoyable than the first lesson with Harada Sensei. Even though he was so kind since I'm not good at mathematic thing I had a difficult time back then. And When the Class is over, All the Boys are Happily assisting Kimigiku sensei carrying her things to the faculty office. And I find myself all alone in the class. I'm writing the class log book to give to Harada Sensei when suddenly I get a text message from Kaoru.

_**" Chizuru, Heisuke drags me to view the Kendo Club Training. You can go home first. Be careful on the way home. If something happens to you, Tell me right away, Okay? And don't try to run away from dinner, I have something to talk about."**_

I sighed while reading Kaoru's message. He doesn't change at all. The way he texts me exactly look like father did.

" Ha~ah , Why do I have to live with two nagging and overprotecting men? I want my freedom." I sighed. As I'd finished writing the Log book. I'm heading over to the Faculty Office. The Office is located on the first floor down the hallway. My classroom is on the second floor. By the time I was walking to the Office it's 4.30 pm already and the hallway looks empty. The students might be having went home or went to the clubs. When I'm arriving at the Office, My heart beats fast as if it wants to be free from my body. And I find myself in a dilemma whether to open the door or not when suddenly. The Door opens, a teacher with black suit is looking at me.

_**( It's Him.)**_

" What do you want ? " He asked

**_( This Voice..Yes, it was his voice whose always appears in my dream.)_**

" Oi, What are you doing with a blank stare like that in front of the Office ?" He asked again with a slight annoyed tone. Finally, I regain my consciousness and trying hard to speak without looking at him. I found myself stunned by his eyes back then.

" Um..I...I want to ... want to return this to Harada Sensei." I said it with a lot of difficulty. I feel my cheeks turning hot like I'm using a hotpacks.

" Sigh...Oi , Harada. Your student is looking for you." He then walk away from the Office. I take a quick glance at him and then get stunned again whit his strong broad back.

" Oh, Chizuru? " I don't realize that Harada Sensei has already stood in front of me while I'm still looking at the other sensei.

" What is it, Is he scared you ?" Asked Harada Sensei. And Finally I realize his presence. With a bit shock face I answered " Huh...Um...No.. He... He's not scary at all. I ... I just.."I tried to speak with difficulty it looks like my tongue has tangled.

" Well , That's Hijikata Sensei . His nickname is _Oni no Sensei_ after all."

" Ah.. No. He is Not Scary at all. I'm not scray of him." **_( Wha.. What did I just say? Baka! )_**

" Heeeh? It's the first time i heard from a student that Hijikata sensei is not scary. He must be happy if hear this." Harada sensei chuckles. " Anyway, Thank you for the Log Book Chizuru. You can find him at the Dojo near the Auditorium. He teaches Kendo, if the principal is not present."

" Eh? Why...Why sensei tell me that?"

Harada Sensei smiling at me and said " I don't know either, I just want to tell you that ." He gives a small pat on my head and return to the Office again.

**_( He looks like a real big brother to me instead of Kaoru )_**

I walk away from the office and my feet lead me straight forward to the Dojo Harada Sensei mentioned. After a while, I find a Dojo not too far away from the Auditorium. I thought the building is not a Dojo at the first time. Honestly, It looks more like a warehouse than a Dojo. I figure it out because a loud noises are coming from the building. A Men Shouting and A sound of clashing wooden sword. Before I realize it, I have already in front of the Dojo's door.

_**( Wait a minute! What the hell am I doing ? I must be crazy if I enter while they are training seriously. Beside , Hijikata sensei is in this building too. He will scold me if he found out I was here. But, Kaoru is in the Dojo too and Heisuke too..)**_. I let out a deep sigh. Seems like I have an inner fight between my mind and my heart. So, I decide to turn away to the back of the building. I find a pile of wooden barrels right under the Dojo's Window.

**_( I think, It will be a lot better if I take a quick peek from the window instead of entering the Dojo from the front door.)_** So, I decide it like that. I climb the barrels and take a peek from the window. My eyes scanning the room. I find Kaoru and Heisuke training together. I'm chuckling**_ ( It's been a long time since I saw Kaoru wore Kendo's Gears and his excited eyes over something. It's good for him though.)_** Kaoru joined a Kendo Club when we were in middle school but for some reasons he quit and focused on his studies. All the Kendo Club members wearing a white kimono and black hakama and so are Kaoru. Then, My eyes Fixated on the man who only wears black. Black Kimono and Black Hakama. _**( It's Hijikata Sensei** **)**_ I gasp. I can believe my eyes He looks so handsome in that outfit.

_**"Chizuru..."**_

The Gentle tone of Hijikata Sensei ring in my head. Inside my mind, I saw a room with a candle to light up the room. And there standing a man with a long black coat. Even though I just saw his back, I feel so familiar with it. And then He says _**" I won't let you go even if you want to, so keep that in mind."**_

" What are you doing there, Yukimura-kun?"

" Huh?!"**_ ( Oh no! What a bad Luck to meets Saito senpai in this kind of situation. He will think I'am a pervert girl who loves to take a peek.)_** I was so shocked that I turn to him and found myself lost my balance. I tripped over my own feet and fell down. But, In a bit second I feel that I fall down on someone's body.**_ ( Don't tell me.)_** I see Saito senpai face just an inch between me.

" Yukimura-kun. Can you stand up ? You're heavy." He said without no expression at all. I hurriedly stand up and with a face as red as tomato I take a deep bow towards him. Saito senpai looks like he will enter the Dojo to train to by the Kendo Outfit he wears.

" Gomenasai, senpai!" I'm afraid to see his face and keep a bowing posture towards him.

" It's okay Yukimura, Just give me a logic reason for what have you done back then."

I straight up my body and try to explain to him why I make a crazy decision like that.

" I'm afraid I'll disturb their training if I came from the front door." I said with a reddish face. I'm averting his gaze . Saito senpai's gaze feels like I've been cut with an icicle. His gaze is so cold and intense. " Please, Forgive me senpai. I won't do the same thing again. I promise." I bow to him again.

" Sigh, It's okay Yukimura. Stop bowing at me. It doesn't look like you break the school rules . There's no rules about Taking a Peek after all. I guess I will add it later after this event." He said.

" I'm sorry Senpai. Please don't tell anybody." Without realizing it I bow to Him again.

" Jeez, Fine.. Fine.. I won't tell anyone."

" Th...Thank You Saito senpai." I said with a big smile. I feel relieved that I don't get a punishment and It feels like my secret will save with Saito senpai. He looks like a trustworthy person. After saying Goodbye to him. I'm going home and try to cook Kaoru favorite food for the Dinner. Kaoru is responsible for our Bento and Breakfast when father at home. And I'm responsible for our family dinner. I sometimes help Kaoru prepare the breakfast if I'm not too lazy enough to get up from the bed.

As I walk home I flash back every thing which I found it very amusing. And When I see The Image of Hijikata sensei when He's Teaching at Kendo club, I can't help myself from smiling so happily. It gives me butterfly in my stomach. I wonder if tomorrow will be a nice day and I hope I can see him again. When I was assigned to this school I was a bit disappointed with the Father. I really want to go to Shimabara High School with Osen-chan instead of Kaoru. But, When I meet Hijikata sensei in this school. It will be a different story.

* * *

**Oni no Sensei = I just made it up from Oni no Fukuchou. Hijikata Nick name in HSK :P**

**Kendo Outfit Usually consists of a Kimono for the upper body and a Hakama for the lower body it looks like a pant for guy.**

**Baka = Is a japanese term for stupid**

**Gomenasai = is a japanese term to say sorry.**

**I'll try my best to finish the 4****th**** Chapter soon. Kazama will appear in the 4****th**** Chapter with all his . Please RnR :)**


	4. Chapter 4 : The First Encounter

**Chapter 4 First Encounter**

**NB: All the words in this () is Chizuru's self thought.**

* * *

I cook a lot of foods for dinner. All of Kaoru's favorite food. I put a lot of effort to cook And I hope with this food Kaoru lecture is not going to be long. After a few minutes, I heard a closed door sound coming from the front door. And Kaoru comes to the kitchen.

" What is this ?! " He asked me with a shocked face

" Dinner." I said happily.

" I know, But who will eat all of these foods ? This isn't a feast right ? Father is not going home today . This food will be a waste again."

" I...I just want to cook your favorite foods. If you do not want to eat it. It's fine I can call Heisuke or Osen-chan to join us. Don't you know I put a lot of effort to prepare this dinner especially for you ?" I said with a fake tears and fake emo face.

" Oh Jeez... Fine...I'll eat it. Don't try to call them. Their presence gives me a headache." He said with a deep sigh.

" Thank you, Onii-chan." I said Happily and we eat together peacefully after all.

" Chizuru. I won't disturb your privacy from now on." He said.

" Eh?!" I choked upon hearing his statement.

" I said, You can be friend with the boys in our school. It's a Boy's Den after all. But, You have to tell me if someone disturbs you."

" Seriously ? Are you really Kaoru ? Did your head get hit ? " I said in disbeliefment

" What ? Did you say that you want your freedom ? To be friend with anyone you want to be friend with ? After all you're not a child anymore."

" Kaoru, We're in the same boat you know. Just because you were born a few minutes faster than me it doesn't make you an adult and I'm a child." I said with a slight annoyed tone.

" But you're childish, careless and an absent minded . How many times you've put me in a trouble with your weakness , Chizuru ? "

" I'm not like that anymore." Well, I have to admit. When we were in middle school. I gave Kaoru a hard time to deal with my quirks. Kaoru is more mature , smarter , an more dependable than me. That's why He acted the way he is now. Overprotecting and Naggy.

" I'm Sorry. I promise I won't put you in a trouble again. Nii-chan." I said with a pure sad tone this time.

" By the way, I'm joining Discipline Committee. So I have to go to school early. I've asked Heisuke to Pick you up by the morning. Make sure both of you are not planning to come late."

" What?! Discipline Committee?!" I asked with a shocked face

" Yes, That's why I said if there's someone disturbs you, you have to tell me." He said with an evil smirk.

" O.. Okay.. Nii-chan." I sighed.

I should be happy for my freedom but the fact that Kaoru is in The Discipline Committee makes me feel uneasy. Even without joining the Committee there are a lot of rumors around him that he's playing a voodoo magic to give bad lucks to any boys who try to make moves on me. Now, He is in The Most Feared Committee by the students it will make it worst. The Discipline Committee in my school is very strict with the rule. And once the rule is broken, The Student who breaks it will have a hard time with them. The Committee consist only 10 students and rumor said that only the student chosen by the principal himself are allowed to join the committee.

" Ha~ah, I hope tomorrow will be a nice day ." I sighed.

* * *

The Next Day , Heisuke and Osen-chan pick me up and we go to school together. I told them that Kaoru is a part of Discipline Committe that's why he has left first to the school. I found out that I'm not the one who feeling uneasy about Kaoru being a Discipline Committee. Heisuke feels the same way. He points out that the Committee has been already scary enough with Saitou as the Head of the Committee with Kaoru is in, He doesn't know how the committee will become. After a few minutes we arrive at our school. And we find Kaoru and Saitou has already performed their duty. Greeting the students and checking their school attributes. Seems like Kaoru is into this kind of thing. Since he was a child he really enjoys intimidate the others with his 'Evil like' Aura. We greet them as we enter the school gate and they greet us back.

" Heisuke, Thank you for pick up my sister and for not being late." Said Kaoru with an Evil grin.

" Huh! What's with that attitude? Even if you don't ask me . I would gladly pick up your sister every day. Who is the one who asked me to stay away from her?!" Said Heisuke with annoying tone.

" Oh Jeez.. Stop it both of you!" I said with a deep sigh. I try to arbitrate their quarrel when I see that Saitou senpai is smiling. **_( Huh? Saitou senpai is smiling? So he can smile too?_****_)_** I smile when I think it myself.

My first lesson this day is Chemistry. The Teacher who teaches us today has an angelic smile referring to Ibuki. His name is Yamanami Keisuke. But He told us to call him Sannan. His voice is so gentle and the way he teaches is easy for us to understand his lesson. Before ending the lesson he said to us if we need him to discuss about the lesson we can find him in the school nursery since he is a medic too. As always Heisuke come to my class as the lunchtime start. But, looks like Okita senpai is with him too today.

" Yo, Chizuru!" said Heisuke while walking with Okita towards my desk

" So, this is Chizuru-chan classroom, eh? And who is this boy? How dare you to sit next to Chizuru-chan?" Said Okita with Evil grin towards Ibuki.

" Huh? Where do you think I should sit then? It's not like I have a choice either. And Who the hell are you ? " Said Ibuki . He stood up and have a glaring duel with Okita.

"Ah.. um...guys." I feel uneasy since the boys in my class are starting to cheer them to fight each other.

" Eh, a Love triangle fight?" Said one of the boys.

" Isn't He the 2nd year student? The one who won the Kendo Championship this year ? It's gonna be fun. C'mon Ibuki just hit him. You can tell your Rich father later if he beat you right, Ibuki?" Said the other.

" Ma...Ma...stop it already Souji, I'm Hungry so let's get out of here quickly." Said Heisuke. But Seems Like Okita and Ibuki are not going to stop their ' glaring competition'.

" STOP IT!" I said it loudly. And the class goes in an awkward silence. I grab Okita senpai's arm and drag him out of the class and left Ibuki. As we walked out of the class I hear all the boys said 'Boo' at the same time. At least, we manage to the rooftop safely without the Discipline Committee notice all the fuss we just have made.

" Ha~ah , It's Not Fun. The words I said to him it was just a joke. I didn't think he would take it seriously." Said Okita with a deep sigh.

" Souji, You should tell jokes that sound like jokes. It doesn't sound like that earlier." Said Heisuke.

" Yare...Yare..." Said Okita senpai .

Today, Saitou senpai isn't joining us. I think he must be really busy with his Committee duty. He's the leader after all. So, It's just the three of us having lunch together on the school rooftop.

" Heisuke was right." I said. And Okita senpai turn to me with a cat smirk like.

" Are? So, Chizuru-chan. Can you teach me a jokes that sound like a joke?" He then put his arm around me and make my face turn to read because his face was so close with me.

" Wha...What?" I said it it with difficulties.

" Souji, Stop Teasing her! You Pervert!" Said Heisuke with an angry face. Okita then releases his arm and start laughing.

" Anyway, Chizuru-chan. Do you want to be our Kendo Club Manager?" Said Okita

" Manager ?"

" Yes, It's quite easy. You just help us prepare a cold towel and cold water. You can cheer us when we are training too. I'm pretty sure with our new beautiful manager they boy's spirit will highly rise to told me that you seem interested to be the Kendo club manager too." Said Okita with a big smile.

" What! I Refuse! I totally Refuse " Heisuke stood up and start yelling at Okita.

**_( Wait a minute. Saitou senpai told Okita Senpai? Is He really told him about what have happened yesterday ? )_** My face turn red as tomato. It was an embarrassing moment in my life and He told Okita senpai all of the people.

" So. What is your answer Chizuru-chan?" Asked Okita happily

" Souji, Stop it. You will give her a hard time. Have you asked the Club adviser? Is he really will allow a girl manager to take care of us?" Asked Heisuke. He seems to struggle to deal with Okita's Arrogance.

" Don't worry Heisuke, I will have his approval. I can deal with Hijikata sensei though. Who the hell do you think I am?" Said Okita Senpai.

" Hi.. Hijikata Sensei?!" I was surprised hearing his name mentioned by Okita.

" Yes, That Oni is the Club Adviser." Said Okita

" Even he is your training friends from your childhood it doesn't mean you can have his approval right away . Souji." Said Heisuke with a deep sigh.

" Um..Hijikata sensei is friend with Okita Senpai ? " I asked with disbeliefment. Then Heisuke start explaining that Both of them were a student in Kondou San's Dojo since their childhood. He also told me how Hijikata won the first place three times of The Kendo National Championship 10 years ago when he was a student in this school.

" End of story, Souji was inspired by him. They have kind of Big brother Young Brother Relationship. Right Souji?" Said Heisuke Happily. Okita then Hit Heisuke hard in his Head.

" Ouch! What's that for. Souji?!" Heisuke Protest

" That's what you get when you stick up your nose in other's business. Mr. 'want to know anything'. I'm not inspired by him and I never acknowledge him as a big brother after all. Don't get the wrong Idea." Said Okita Senpai with a serious tone. It is the first time I see Okita senpai speaking in such a tone. Seems like Both him and Hijikata sensei have a really complicated relationship.

" Okay, I will be The Kendo Club Manager." I said with a reddish face. The fact that I will meet Hijikata Sensei is enough to make me happy instead of the tasks I have to do as the manager.

" Great! You can come to Our Dojo earlier. ne? The club starts at 4.00 pm. On Monday and Thursday. I'll send you a message about your to do list as a manager. So, what is your phone number?" Said Okita with a cat smile like.

"Ah.. O.. Okay.. Here." I start writing my number in his hand while Heisuke is Yelling out at him.

" Gahh, Souji! You just want her phone number. Didn't you!"

And The Troublesome yet Hilarious Lunchtime ends that way.

* * *

Finally, It's Thursday already. I can't wait to perform my Duty as Kendo Club's manager. After so much difficulty I managed to convince Kaoru that I can do it. He allowed me since Saitou is in the club too tough. After The last lesson by Harada Sensei, I am hurriedly writing the class log book and return it to him right away before he went to the Office. After saying Good Bye to him, I run to the Dojo to prepare all the things for the club. Okita senpai has sent me a to do list as a manager, so I will do it seriously. He also gave me the storeroom key to pick the equipment needed. After I put all the gears in the box, I closed the storeroom and walk away to the Dojo. When I arrive at the Dojo, I found the door had already half opened.

**_( Huh?! Are the members have come already?)_** I think to myself. When I open the Door. I see Hijikata sensei has already there. He wears a completely all Black Kendo's Outfit and Training by himself when nobody around. I stunned with his broad back. Luckily, He seems not to notice that I was there. I found myself still holding the box while watching his training. The Box is rather Heavy, but when I see his Strong yet Masculine figure I think I forget how heavy the box was.

" What are you doing here?" He stopped swinging his wooden sword and turn to me. I gasp when Our eyes meet each other. After I regain my I replied " Um...I...I am a new manager in this club." I'm averting his gaze , my cheeks feel hot, my heart beats faster and I feel there are a lot of butterflies in my stomach.

" And who gave you permission to be the manager ?" He asked me with a harsh tone and a cold gaze to me. Hijikata Sensei in real life is really different with the other Hijikata in my dream. They share the same voice but This Hijikata has made me a bit nervous.

" Um.. That.." Before I finish my line. Okita senpai has already stood behind me and replied Hijikata question," I asked her to be the Manager, Is it a problem ?"

" Jeez, Souji. Why didn't you discuss it with me first ? Beside, Where the hell have you been? Missed out the training and come to the club as you like. You are the Head of the Committe stop acting the way you are now."

" My..My..I only miss the training because Kondou-San isn't the one who teaches us. If you really want me to act as the Head of the Committee as you want me to be. Then, Let Chizuru-chan be this club manager." Okita senpai then put his arm around me and give me a smile. There's a long silence in the room and after a few seconds of silence. Hijikata sensei deep sigh break the Silence. " Fine..Fine..Do as you like." Then, All the members come just in time before Okita senpai and Hijikata sensei fighting each others. I'm diligently doing my duty as the manager. The members said that they are happy to have me as the club manager. When i try to hand a cold towel to Hijikata sensei after the end of the training he just only give me a simple thank and walk away. ( Is he really hate me that much ? ) Just thinking that he hates me make my chest hurt so much.

* * *

The Next day. Osen-chan accompany me to the school. Heisuke text me that he wakes up late and asked me to go to school first.

" Ha~ah." I let out a deep sigh.

" What's wrong Chizuru-Chan? Your face looks awful today." Asked Osen to me with a curious face.

" Eh? Is it?"

" Uh~uh, What's wrong ? Are you being rejected by one of the boys you like ? "

" Wha...What?! It's not like that.. Um.. " I shocked upon hearing Osen's Question. How did she know that I like someone. She laughed cheerfully and said " C'mon Chizuru-chan. It didn't like that we've just known each other yesterday. I've known you for over 10 years. I can tell what are you feeling now just by looking at your expression. So, who is this guy, how could he reject a cute girl like you ?"

" What guy ? I..I do not like any guy in my school Osen-chan." I said it with a reddish face. Well, at least I tell the truth. He's not a guy, He's a teacher after all. " Ei~, Don't lie to me." Said Osen-chan.

" Good Morning, Chizuru-chan." A familiar voice greets us on the way to school.

" O..Okita senpai?!..Good morning." I greet him back. He is walking beside me now.

" So, Who is the cute girl next to you?" He said. And then I introduce him to Osen-chan. I told him that she was my childhood friend along with Heisuke. Osen-chan then grabs my arm and whispers to my ears. "Is he the guy you like?". "What?! No.." I replied.

" Anyway, Nice to meet you Okita-San. Jaa..See you later Chizuru-chan." Osen turn to another direction to her school and leaves us in an awkward silence. I just hope that Okita senpai didn't hear anything about our not too loud conversation back then. Thankfully, We managed to come to school safely. After saying goodbye to him and greet Kaoru at the front gate I run to my class and getting ready to start the first lesson. A few minutes later, The school bell rung and the class full with the students. When Ibuki is coming and sit next to me I apologize to him for what have happened yesterday with Okita senpai. Thankfully. He didn't mind it at all. Today's first lesson is English, I'm wondering what kind of teacher will be teaching us today. So far I've met a lot of Kind and Funny teachers who have taught us . Such as our Homeroom teacher Harada Sensei. He's Kind and a Big Brother type. All the students in the class call him Aniki instead of Sensei. Kimigiku Sensei, who teaches us arts is the most beautiful girl teacher. Nagakura sensei, Our PE and Math teacher is full of spirit when he's There's Sannan sensei with his kind attire and angelic smile. And for the last day of school I wonder what kind of teacher who will teach us the English lesson. After a few seconds, the door opened and I was in a shocked state.

**_( Hi.. Hijakata Sensei ? )_** I gasp when see him. His sharp eyes then scanning the class. But, He seems like he's averting my eyes. It feels like he doesn't want to meet me. Before he starts the lesson he read the rules for all the students. He doesn't want a student coming late in his class, He won't tell us when the test will be held so he asked us to study everyday. When all the students in the class protest with his rule. He simply said with a harsh and a cold tone. " If you do not like it, You may leave the class for the rest of the year. It will make my works easier." And The class goes into a silence yet fearful mode. And I heard the boys in front of me gossiping about Hijikata sensei being misused his authority as an assistant principal, Being called Oni no sensei and hate by all the students.I really want to yell to the boys in front of me that Hijikata sensei is not like that, I have to admit that he's well known as an Oni like sensei but there always be a reason why he acted the way he is now.

" What's wrong Yukimura?" Asked Ibuki

" Eh? What do you mean Ibuki?"

" Your face is so Red and You clenched your hand so tight. You look in a painful, are you alright?"

" I...I'm alright Ibuki, Thank you for worrying about me." I smiled to him.

" He~eh, Are you scared with Hijikata Sensei? Well, He is a well known Oni teacher and have a bad reputation as a merciless teacher after all." Said Ibuki.

" There always be a reason why he acted that way." I replied to him.

" He~eh? Why are you defending him?"

" Eh? Wha..What? What did I just say earlier?" I said to Ibuki with difficulties.

" You Just said..." before He finished his line, Hijikata Sensei yellls at us " The Couple over there, If you want to have a date, Do it outside.I can't tolerate a student who doesn't pay attention to my lesson." And Both of us turn silence. I sighed and think of myself **_( Now, He will hate me more )._**

The Next Monday after the School end, I run to the Dojo earlier to perform my Manager duty. When I run to the storeroom to pick the equipment needed I see a strange guy who's already inside the storeroom. He has a blonde hair and Instead of wearing our light blue school uniform he wears flashy white colored uniform. I just see his back and thinking that he is a foreigner and an exchange student from another country. He then turns away and our eyes meet each other. He has a beautiful ruby eyes and now is starring at me.

" Um.." I can't find a word to say. I don't know which country he came from and my English is so so. He then approaches me and said. " So, You're the only Girl they've been talking about?"

**_( Eh, He can speak Japanese?)_** I surprised myself. He doesn't look like he is a Japanese after all with that blonde hair, aquiline nose and Ruby eyes. All of the words I can find is " Nice to meet you" to him. I said it while I'm bowing to him. I know I'm a stupid girl who easily nervous when I meet new people. He chuckles and then he grabs my chin. He looks me in the eye and said " You're quite cute, aren't you? From now on, you are my girlfriend."

" Eh? What?! Wait a Minute.." He then grabs my waist and pull me in his embrace. I try to release myself and I begged him to let me go. But his embrace was so strong, I put a lot of effort to release myself from him. " Let me Go! You Pervert!"

" Let Her go Kazama." Upon hearing this, Kazama starts to release his embrace towards me.

**_( It's Hijikata Sensei Voice, Out of all things he found me being hugged by another man.)_** I was so disappointed with myself that tears are starting to flow out from the eyes. I can't face him with a face like this.

" As a Student Council President. Do you think flirting and harassing a girl is a right thing to do in the school ? " Asked Hijikata Sensei with a cold tone. There is an intense aura between them. It feels like a second become an hour long among us. " Yukimura, How long do you intend to freeze like that ? Do your duty quickly are you planning to make the boys late to start their training ? "

".. O.. Okay.." I run to the storeroom that has been opened by Kazama. I put all the Kendo's equipment quickly and run away to the Dojo without facing Both Of Hijikata Sensei and Kazama which now is still standing facing each other in an intense silence.

When I arrive at the Dojo, The Club members had already inside the building. I wipe my runny eyes and put my best fake smile. But Deep inside my heart I want to run away and crying. The feeling of being Hate by the one you like make my chest hurts. I hate this one sided feeling, Why of all the people it has to be Hijikata sensei whose voice and figure always appears in my dream calling out my name in a sweet tone and speaking a lot of beautiful words. Why It has to be him I feel a deep longing into. The fact that I meet him in a real world is sweet yet painful. Even so, All I can do now is trying to encourage myself that everything is going to be alright. I still have three years in this school. Still have many times to change all these things.

* * *

**Phew, I finished Chapter 4 with a lot of difficulties. *crying* I'm sorry if there are a lot of confusing words. Thank you for The reviews. *Hugging all the reviewer***

**I'm trying to Finish the next Chapter ASAP. When the Love Triangle begins. Please give a Review and I really appreciate for those who want to share their idea or opinion about how the story would end.**

**Thank you in advance :)**

**NB : Aniki = is a Japanese term for big brother. It used by the younger guys to call the older guys**


	5. Chapter 5 : Under The Moonlight

Chapter 5

The Next Day, as always I walk to school together with Osen-chan and Heisuke. Gladly, our school is not far away from our neighborhoods. It takes only 15 minutes by foot.

" Oh C'mon Heisuke-kun, You have a lot of hot guys in your school. We have to arrange a blind date sometimes." Said Osen-Chan Cheerfully

" Jeez.. Why you so eager to arrange a blind date ?" Asked Heisuke

" Do I have to tell you the reason?** Baka** Hei-kun ? I go to a private girl's school and you in a private boy's school , once. Isn't it perfect? Besides, It's about time to get yourself a girlfriend." Stated Osen

" Ha~ah, I Don't need one. Beside, You have known it already, I have set my eyes on someone." Said Heisuke with a blushed face.

" He~eh, Did you hear that, Chizuru-chan?" Asked Osen

" Huh.. What? Hear what ?"

" Ei, Chizuru-chan's soul is wandering in the sky again. Just Now, Heisuke.." Before Osen finished her line. Heisuke Grabs her and covering her mouth with his hand preventing Osen is spilling out the beans. " It's Nothing Chizuru.. Ahahaha.." Said Heisuke with an awkward laugh.

Honestly, I didn't hear anything about their conversation. It seems like my head is being controlled with my problematic feelings. I thought about what happened yesterday. Being Hugged so suddenly with an unknown pervert guy, The worse part of it, it's seen by Hijikata Sensei, Being interrogated by Kaoru for coming home with a swollen eye. And a nightmare about Hijikata sensei being shot by someone. I'm planning to not come to school today because I have to face him in the class. In fact that yesterday, he found me crying while returning the Kendo Equipments in its place. When he asked if I'm alright, I run away without even answering. What a stupid yet idiot of me.

"Ha~ah" I let out a deep sigh.

" What's wrong Chizuru-chan ? Your face looks gloomy today." Asked Osen-chan

" Eh ? Is it ? I'm fine Osen-chan." I smiled to her.

" Mo~u, We have been friends since we were a baby. I can tell that you are in trouble. What have you done to her Heisuke-kun?" Osen pinched Heisuke arms and that Makes Heisuke screams.

" It Hurts!... Chizuru-chan, What's wrong ?! Are there any boys in our school have done anything wrong to you?! You have to tell me! I will kick their Butt!" Said Heisuke loudly.

" Ah.. it's nothing really."

" Yare...yare..Where have you been all this time, Heisuke-kun ? If you always late to respond, She will never know your true feeling." Stated Osen-chan to tease Heisuke.

" Wha...What?!" Heisuke a bit shock with Osen-Statement . His Face turns red and he hesitates to look at me. I just reply to it with an awkward laugh. I know, Heisuke has a feeling for me since we were in middle school. ( I'm sorry Heisuke-kun. It's not like I don't Like you. I like you but it's better for us to remain as a best friend after all.)

" Anyway, I have to turn right. See you later guys! Good Luck Heisuke-kun! Don't forget you promised me to arrange a blind date!" Osen then leaves me and Heisuke still in a shock state. As we walk together along the way. Heisuke has been so quiet. It's not really like him.

" Don't think it too much Heisuke-kun. Osen is always like that." I smiled to him. And with a blushed face he answer 'yes' weakly and avert my eyes. After a few minutes , we have managed to come to school just in time before the school bell ring. As always, Kaoru and The Other Disciplinarian stand in front of the school gate with a rather cheeky face. We greet them and like always, Kaoru had a little fight with Heisuke about not coming to school faster. And all I have to do all the time is trying to stop their quarrel.

As the school bell ring, I walk quickly to the class. I sit next to Ibuki. He looks so tired , He has a dark circle around his eyes.

" Good morning, Ibuki-kun." I greet him with a big smile and he greets me back with a weak voice. Indeed, He is tired. I wondered myself what He has done in his leisure time. And A few seconds later, Hijikata Sensei enters the class and the class turn so quiet so sudden. And with his demon aura like he starts the class with a quick quiz. Even though, the rest of the class is complaining. But, His reputation as a demon yet merciless teacher won over the students and the quick test still been held after all. Gladly, I managed to answer it easily since I studied last night with difficulties. His Lesson took three hours long with a quite tense situation for the students were afraid of him. When our eyes met, I gasp and tried to avert my eyes from him. With a blushed face I acted like I'm taking notes from his explanations. After the Bell's ring. The students face suddenly become so happy it like they're finally getting their freedom from the demon's hand. Before He left the Class, he gives us a homework. He wants us to write a Journal about our life and our activities for a week. And The happy faces of the class turn to a desperate one.

" Don't worry about your grammars or whether you have a good English or not. Just write anything in your journal. Your secret its safe with me, I promised. Well, See you next week then, and Don't forget to bring your journals if you do not want to be punished." He stated and then leave the class.

" Ugh, I hate that Sensei. I wonder if he really has a heart" Stated Ibuki. And reply him with a rather weak smile.

" You look so tired Ibuki." Ibuki then turns to me and answer " Uh, Yes a bit, I have a lot of work to do."

" Eh? You are working?" I stated with a bit shock on my face. I heard a rumor that Ibuki's parents are rich. His parents own a big financial company and his father is a big financial funder to this school. ( If He is rich, why did he have to work? )

" Huh, Isn't he the Student Council President? Why is he doing here ? " Said One of the boys in my class. And The Class goes into a fuss . I Gasp when I see the guys who's harassing me yesterday. " Hah! YOU!" I stand up and point out at him with an angry face. He replied with a smirk and then walks towards me. " Hmph.. My.. My...are you so happy to see me in a place like this?" he stated.

" Whoa.. What do you want?" I feel so angry with him for what had happened yesterday. And Now, He shows himself in my class and creating such a fuss. All the boys seem stunned with his aura , none of them are gonna go to get their lunch they remain in the class set their eyes focus on us.

" Come, Follow me." Said the Pervert Guy. He grabs my hand and drags me out from the class. " WA...Wait...Let me go!" I said. As he drags me along the corridor, The rest of the students are looking at us. I begged at him to let me go, but seems like he even hears it. He holds my hand so tight that I found it difficult to release myself from him.

" Stop it! Or I will tell the Discipline Committee." He then Stopped and turn to me . He drags my body close to his. " Hmph.. Do you think They can do anything to me? I am, Kazama Chikage is a Student Council President. The Discipline Committee won't exist if I do not make it exist." He looks me straight in the eyes which I found it more frightening than Hijikata Sensei cold stare.

_**At The Same time, In another Place. Chizuru's Classroom**_

" Heh.. Where's Chizuru? Is she come to the rooftop already?" Said Heisuke in front of the class.

" Get out of my way, Heisuke!" Stated Okita. He then approaches Ibuki who seems sleeping at his desk.

" Hey, You blue haired Boy!" Said Okita to Ibuki. Ibuki Then answers him without moving his head from the desk. " If you are looking for her. Just a minute ago a flashy blonde weird guy took her with him"

" Whoa...What?! Who is he? Tell me Ibuki-kun!" Asked Heisuke Loudly he grab Ibuki's collar which made Ibuki annoyed. " Jeez, What a noisy senpai. I do not know who is he anyway. Some student stated that he's the student council president or something. Now Let go of your hand! let me sleep." Said Ibuki while shooks off Heisuke hand.

" That must be Kazama! Let's Go Souji we have to...eh, Souji?" The Moment he realize. Okita was not beside him. " Souji, You! Grrrr... Why you leave me behind!" Heisuke then run to catch Okita who is now nowhere to be found.

_**Back to the Middle of the Corridor where Chizuru and Kazama are in.**_

" Le...Let me go!" I said with a frightened face. His Ruby eyes look straight into my eyes and I feel like my soul has been captured with an unknown demon hand. " Hmph.. What a stubborn woman, You don't have to be so shy. Are you really that happy to be my girlfriend?"

" Eh? Who said I want to be your girlfriend! Let me go you pervert weird things" I said while trying to shake off his hand from me .

" Yare...Yare...What is doing in the middle of the hallway?" Upon hearing his voice, somehow I feel relieved. It clearly Okita senpai Voice. " O...Okita senpai." I turn to him and begged him to help me out of this situation.

" Are..isn't it Chizuru-chan ? My...My... Shouldn't you be ashamed of yourself? Didn't she reject you already? So why are you still holding on to her like that ? Ha...Ha..I know, There are no sane girls who want to be with you isn't it? What a shame..." Stated Okita. He Glare to Kazama whose now Glaring back at him. Kazama then releases his hands from me and now walks to Okita Senpai. They stand facing each others with an intense aura between them.

" Hmph...Okita...You just look like the other black hair guy. Is being grown up together make you share the same attitude too ? Disgusting Attitude."

" Heh, What an Old Fashioned man you are. Still living in the past eh,_** Ojiisan**_ ?" Okita replied with an evil like smile. " Um...stop it.. both of you." I tried to stop them but seems like they do not hear anything. They still in their own world, and hold a glaring competition. At first, I feel relieved when I know that Okita senpai will help me out from Kazama's hand. I didn't expect it will turn out like this. I run to Okita senpai and grab his arm like i did the other days when he has a fight with Ibuki. " O.. Okita senpai, Let's go." I said and He still stands firm on his feet facing Kazama with his intense glare.

" Excuse me. Kazama-San, There is something I need to discuss with you regarding our school club's performance. May I have a second with you?" This Time Saito senpai shows up with a pile of papers in his hands. He walks pass us and stop beside where Kazama stands. He grabs Kazama's shoulder and stated " Right now?" with a rather cold tone.

" Sigh...I let you off the hook this time. Okita-kun." Kazama then walks away from us with Saito senpai. Saito senpai then turn to us and bows to us. I bow to him back rather clumsy.

" Jeez, He always appears like a ghost and shows up in a wrong time." Said Okita senpai while ruffling his hair.

" What did you say Okita senpai ? Saito senpai shows up in the Right Time. I can't Imagine what would happen to both of you if he didn't come."

" He~eh...are you worried about me, Chizuru chan?" Asked Okita which now his face is right in front of me. Just a few inches. Being able to see his beautiful emerald eyes so close, make my face blush and my heart beat faster. I shook him off and walks away from him with an extra red face. " Let's go ...O.. Okita senpai, I bet Heisuke is looking for us now."

" Why your face turn so red, Chizuru-chan ? " Asked Okita senpai with a cat like smile. He now walks right beside me. " Huh?.. No.. Nothing to be worried about." I replied without looking at his face. I quickened my pace .

" Don't walk too fast Chizuru-chan. Or you'll trip over." He then quickened his pace too and walk beside me again. " Hey, Chizuru-chan. At least say Thank You to your Saviour." He stated. I ignored his constant teasing and finally I managed myself to run away.

" Oh, Jeez.. What a funny girl." He Smirk.

* * *

The next week. I live my life as usual. In the Morning, I walk to school with Heisuke and Osen-chan sometimes Okita senpai joined us. Heisuke stated that Okita is a well known as a Late Artisan. He said that when we met Okita on the way to school, we should run away quickly or we will late to school. I do my duty as a vice class representative, I always return the class logbook to Harada Sensei. Eventhough, I have to make my heart at ease first before entering the Faculty Office which sometimes it really took a long time. I do my duty as a Kendo Manager club diligently even though I messed up sometimes. I have to agree myself that I get a rather calm week than last week. Kazama still shows up in my class at the lunchtime to take me away. He is really a weird guy. But, I managed to escape before he came. All thanks to Ibuki and the rest of the boys in my class. Saito senpai managed to join us at the lunchtime on the rooftop sometimes. He really is a busy person. Eventhough, I have a good week from now on somehow I feel uneasy since I didn't see Hijikata Sensei in the school. He didn't come to our Kendo club training , and we have our principal Kondou Isami to replace him. I didn't see him around when I return the Log book to Harada Sensei.

" Looking for someone, Chizuru?" Asked Harada Sensei. He caught me while my eyes scanning the Office looking for the man who always comes and goes in my dreams.

" Eh?.. Um...No.. Sensei." I'm afraid to face him since I can feel my cheeks turn red. Harada Sensei then chuckles. " Don't worry, He'll come to teach his class tomorrow."

" Eeeh? Who.. Who are you talking about, Harada Sensei?" I asked him with a face as red as a tomato.

" He~eh...That's weird.. You should have known who I'm talking about.. Anyway thank you Chizuru. You make the Log book easier to read. You Know.. I never...Huh? Do you get a fever ? Your face look so red." Asked Harada sensei.

" Ah..No..I'm Fine sensei...anyway..Please excuse me, I have another duties to do." I bow to him and leave the Office quickly.

* * *

" My..My...Did you hear that, Hi-ji-ka-ta sensei?" Harada teases Hijikata who is now appearing from the back of the archived rooms right behind Harada's Desk.

" Shut up!" He stated then he walk away to his Desk in front of Harada's.

" How long do you intend to stop playing 'Cat and Mouse' when she's around ?" Asked Harada with a slightly amuse tone.

" Sigh.. It's not like I'm trying to hide or something. I really do have a business in the Archived room." Hijikata replied with an annoyed tone.

" Well.. Well...What a business...ha...ha.. you should see how was her blushed face looks like Hijikata-San. She's Cute." Said Harada sensei with a big laugh.

" Jeez.. Stop Laughing! It's not something to be laughed about, Harada."

" Fine.. Fine.." Harada still can't stop his laughing.

" Harada, can you wake me up when you're ready for going home? I want to close my eyes for a bit. I'm really tired with all the papers from Kondou-San."

" Huh? You are not going to teach Kendo again today?" Asked Harada

" Since Kondou-san is able to teach. I don't have to come. He is the real teacher after all I'm just his replacement if He's not around."

" He~eh, Aren't you just want to try to avoid her ?"

" Jeez, Let me sleep, Harada!"

" It is the best for us." Hijikata said it with a low voice as he said it for himself. Even so, Harada seems can hear it. He smiles and then said " Alright...Please enjoy your time, Hijikata Sensei."

* * *

After I finished my Club Manager duty. I walk home with Heisuke , Okita senpai and Saitou senpai. Being the only girl among them I feel uneasy since I had to take all the Jealousy Glare from other school girls or women we met along the way. But It seems like Both Okita and Heisuke isn't aware of this. I have told them to go home first without me, but they ignored it. And Now, Here I am in this situation. Heisuke is bickering about who's the most popular among them and Saito senpai who is quite as always. Upon seeing them like this I can help myself but let out a deep sighed.

" Don't worry Yukimura-kun. Those Glaring from others won't last long." Said Saito senpai with his usual calm tone.

" Huh...What?" I shocked upon hearing his statement. How could he know what I was thinking about. Is he really can read someone's mind easily.

" Nothing, I just feel like I have to say it to you." He gives me a small smile which I found it rather cute for a stoic man like Saitou Senpai.

After a few minutes, I managed to come home safely. I found Kaoru have been waiting for me with an annoyed face.

" Where Have you been? I'm Hungry! Hurry, cook something."

" Jeez...alright.. alright nii-chan, Stop Yelling!"

After I put my bag in my room, I come to the kitchen and start cooking. It was my duty to prepare a dinner after all so I have nothing to be complained about. After we finished our dinner, I clean all the mess I made in the kitchen while I cook and go to the bathroom to take a bath after I finished everything.

" Ha~ah, Tomorrow is Friday." I said while I'm drowning myself in a tub. Then, The Flash backed conversation with Harada Sensei appears in my mind. And It's Enough to make my face turn to red. " How did Harada Sensei know that I was looking for someone ? " I think for a while and then my mind finds out a really shocking conclusion. " Is He know that I was looking for Hijikata Sensei? Oh My...That Can't be..."

" Chizuru! Quick! I have to use the bathroom too! How long do you intend to soak yourself in the tub!"

" That Noisy Nii-chan...Alright.. Alright!"

After I finished from taking a bath, It's 9 pm already. Just before I went to sleep. I have to write the Journal, After All Tomorrow The Journal must be given to Hijikata Sensei. I rummage my backpack to find the journal which has now been nowhere to be found.

" Huh.. Where is it? Where is it? Oh No...That Can't be..." I near to cry because I can't find the journal I have been written for a week. " I think I have put it in my backpack...Huh...Wait a minute...Don't tell me..I left it in my locker in my class." Without any doubt. I Grab my cardigan and bring my flashlight in my pocket with me and planning to sneak out in my own school. I walk lightly so Kaoru won't find out that I'm going somewhere in the middle of the night.

" Where are you going in the middle of the night?" Just before I open the front door. Kaoru has been standing behind me.

" I'm going to the convenience store nearby." Gladly, I have prepared a proper excuse if Kaoru caught me in the act.

" In the Middle of the night? Jeez...What are you going to buy anyway?"

" A stationery." I replied and realize it that it is not a good answer

" I can lend you mine."

" I have something else to buy too." I said. Still I do not face him. My hand still grabs the doorknob.

" Fine, I'll accompany you."

" NO!" I yelled at him.

" Why are you yelling at me?"

" The thing I have to buy is a 'Woman's thing' , Kaoru! Please, I'll be back quickly." My heart beats faster. This has always happened when I lie about something. I'm not good at lying, That's why I'm afraid to look at Kaoru straight in the eye when I lied.

" Jeez...Fine! Come Back Quickly!" He said.

" O.. Okay." I open the door as fast as I can and Run quickly before Kaoru follows me. If he finds out that I'm not going the convenience store but in fact I'm going to sneak out of the school he will scold me.

After a few minutes, I arrive at the school. It rather strange since the gates is still opened. I look at my wristwatch the clock shows that it's 9.30 pm already. Thanks to the beautiful full moon. The night looks a lot brighter . I then rushed to my class to take the left journal.

* * *

_**At The same Time, In the Faculty Office.**_

The Office Light is still on while all the teacher has gone home already. The only teacher whose left is Only the Black Hair teacher which now is sleeping soundly on his desk. After He hears noises outside His eyes slightly open.

" Ugh...What Time is it, Harada?... Huh? 9.30 pm ?! Harada! Why didn't you...Oh Sh*t that jerk."

And It seems, Harada sensei didn't wake Hijikata sensei from his slumber 's why he left a note on Hijikata's Desk which written.

**Sorry Hijikata-San, It's a rare chance to see you sleeping with a peaceful face. That's why I don't wake you up. Anyway, I let the light on. Don't forget to turn it off when you back home.**

**PS. All the teachers took a lot of your peaceful slumber pictures with their phone.=P**

And So It says.

"Sigh..."

* * *

**Back To Chizuru.**

"Phew...Thank Goodness, The Door is not locked. I have to get out of here as fast as I can." I enter the classroom and start to look for my left journal in my Locker. And Then I heard someone's footsteps approaching. With a terrified feeling, I stunned on the ground I stand on and a cold sweat running down to my spine. My Imagination goes wild when I hear the footstep step right in front of the class. I Imagined that there will be someone like Kazama or the worst is a burglar and he trying to kill me the witness. When I hear the doors being opened, I scream as loud as I can.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

" Chizuru?!"

**_( This Voice...It Can't Be...)_** I turn to look at the door to figure it myself. It is Hijikata Sensei who is now standing right in front of the door class.

" Hi...Hijikata Sensei.."

" What The Hell are you doing in the middle of the night in the school like this ? " He asked with a loud and angry tone. Upon Hearing his Angry voice, I can't help myself but crying. My legs feel weak that it can't support my body weight. And in an Instant I stumble and sit on the floor with still runny eyes. I shocked when I saw Hijikata Sensei crouched before me now. I look at him with teary eyes I tried to apologize but seems my tongue being tied. I can't speak a word.

" Jeez.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to scare you off." Hijikata Sensei said while ruffling his hair. His face looks troubled. " Stop Crying,Okay..I'm sorry" He then pat my head lightly. This Hijikata Sensei in front of me now is very different with the everyday Hijikata since I met. Somehow, He looks the same as the Other Hijikata in my dream. " Here, take this. wipe your tears with it." He hand me his handkerchief. A Black handkerchief with a small purple embroidery of his name on it. I was a bit hesitant to take it when suddenly he tries to wipe my tears with it himself. My face turn red when I see his worried face this close. When our eyes meet each others. He stops wiping my eyes a while and I can see He blushed. Yes, I can see those pink cheeks in a split second.

" Huh?!.. Sorry." He turns away from my face and then he looks at me again with his usual expression. " Can you do it yourself ? " I took his handkerchief and start to wipe my runny eyes.

" I'm ...I'm sorry for.. I...I forgot to bring my journal home with me today.. so.. so.. I .. I sneak out in the school to take it with me...I don't want to be hated by you if I can't finish it. Please forgive me.." I said it with difficulties since my tears seems not going to stop to flow from my eyes.

" Sigh...It is the first time I heard from a student that she doesn't want to be hated by me." He chuckles . " And it is the first time I see your smile in real life." I stated unconsciousnessly. He looks at me with a shock face. And so do I, It's the most stupid thing I ever said.

" What?"

" Eh...No.. That's Nothing...Please don't mind me." I replied to his question with a blushed face.

" C'mon. Let me walk you home. It's dangerous for a girl like you to walk alone in the middle of the night." He helps me to stand up and then walks away. I found myself being amazed by what I just heard before.

_**( He walks me home ? )**_ I grabbed his handkerchief tightly in my chest along with my journal.

" Yukimura, What are you doing? It's 10.30 pm already."

"Huh...O.. Okay."_** ( So, it's back to Yukimura? I'm pretty sure he called me by my name back then.)**_

* * *

And then we end up walking together. As we walk to my home. Its very quiet night. The Neighborhoods had already in their deep slumber perhaps. I only hear voice of crickets and some noise of motorcycles passing by. It's very awkward that I tried to find a topic to start a conversation with him.

".. Um.. Hijikata Sensei, It's okay from here.. My house just a few blocks away."

" No.. It's fine. I have to make sure you arrive at your home safely." His statement successfully makes my heart beat faster. And then The awkward situation between us starts again.

"Um.. Thank you for the handkerchief, I will return it as soon as possible once I've cleaned it."

" Don't worry, you can return it anytime. I still have many of it in my home." He answered it with his usual tone. The Gentle tone I heard when we were in the class before has gone.

" Why, Did sensei still in the school at this time ?"

" Oh, Its because Harada forgot to wake me up. He's really something isn't he?"

I chuckle upon hearing his answer, I can Imagine how Harada Sensei treat him like that. I find it rather cute for an adult to prank each others.

After a few minutes, I arrived at my home safely.

" So, This is your home?"

" Ah.. Yes, I live with my brother and father."

" I See...well, take care." After giving me a slight smile he walks away.

" Um...Hijikata Sensei." He then turns away and look at me. " Yes?"

When I see his dashing figure being illuminated by the moonlight. My eyes become blurred and I start to see him in a different state. He stands up facing me with a long black coat, He held his Katana on his left waist tightly and smile at me. I see his black hair flowing in the wind and being illuminated by the light of the moon , I see a fleeting cherry blossom around him. I can't believe my eyes, How could such thing happen. A man in my dream is now right in front of me, looking at me with a warm smile and a gentle eyes. Without me realizing it. I had tears in my eyes again.

" What is it? Yukimura?" I Gasp upon hearing his question. I regain my consciousness and wipe my tears. I tried hard to smile at him and said " Thank You so much for walking me home. Be careful on your way back. Sensei." In a split second I see he was a bit then He smiles at me. This Time He smiles like the Other Hijikata in my dream.

" I know.. Take Care... Chizuru." He walks away and I still stand in front of the gate until I can't see him.

* * *

**NB : Ojiisan = is a Japanese term for grandfather**

**Since I'm going to move to another country by the end of August, I'm sorry if the next chapter will take a long time to write. But I promise to finish it ASAP.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. It means a lot for me :)**

**Please RnR. Thank you in advance.**


End file.
